Seventeen Minutes
by ThereIsNaught
Summary: It was a real pity that Quinn Fabray insisted on sundresses and heterosexuality, especially with a body that begged to be tasted. But Santana Lopez was never one to let minor details like that get in her way, especially when Brittany wasn't an option.


Santana had been experimenting for years, and had concluded that seventeen minutes was the perfect time for her to arrive at events. It was late enough so that it wasn't just losers with nowhere else to go. It was early enough for her to assess her surroundings, eyefuck a few girls, turn several male heads, and decide exactly which pieces of meat she wanted to taste. It was **perfect.**

Santana arrived at the Hudson residence, threw the door wide open, (Santana Lopez didn't knock,) and strutted in, wearing one of her signature dresses, form-fitting, questionably short, and very low cut. She had finally convinced Finn to stop being such a lesbian and throw a party for once in his life. His house was absurdly large, with a well-stocked liquor cabinet; honestly, it was just asking for a party. Quickly looking around to analyze the crowd, she spotted Brittany sitting at the bar, draped over a guy that Santana didn't recognize. Her eyes narrowed, noting the position of his hand halfway up her thigh. Santana crossed her arms and strode past the scene, glaring but determined to keep it from clouding her night. Brittany turned around suddenly, as if she could feel Santana's presence passing behind her. Santana whirled around and smirked at the blonde. She had designed that glare so that it could be felt. The fact that it took Brittany's attention away from the loser pawing at her leg was only a plus.

The blonde's eyes undressed Santana slowly as she waved, mouthing, _Get rid of this!_ Brittany gestured towards the boy. _Then come here and kiss me! _Santana's eyes softened and she smiled, any hints of jealousy melting from her face. She blew the girl a kiss and mouthed back, _Maybe upstairs? _Brittany pouted, shaking her head._ No. Here. _Santana sighed and cocked her head. _I can't. Not in front of the entire school, okay?_ Brittany shrugged, turning back to the boy, moving his hand an inch higher up her thigh. The blonde turned back to Santana, her eyebrow arching. Santana's face hardened once more at the challenge. If that was how Brittany was going to play, Santana could play harder.

She moved through the living room, cruelly rejecting a few poorly executed pickup lines from a couple of frat boys. Santana was more annoyed than amused with their attempts. Not for the first time, she wished that people would just magically realize that she didn't roll that way. She headed towards the edge of the room, only to be intercepted by none other than a very drunk, very horny, Puckerman. He, too, tried to use a pick-up line. Thankfully for his testicles, the one he chose was (surprisingly) more cheesy than graphic. She decided to reward him with a kiss, her tongue brushing over his bottom lip before she pulled away. "Aw, cmon, Lopez!" he complained, his meaty hand grabbing at her waist. Santana almost vomited at the touch, instantly regretting her moment of weakness. Puck had always been far too rough for her tastes. Santana turned to him, her eyebrow cocked. She considered him for a few seconds before grabbing him where he wanted. "Oh now, here we go!" He smirked. She rolled her eyes and wriggled out of his grasp, flipping him off. "You are so predictable, Noah." Santana walked off, reminding herself to wash her hands before she touched another drink.

She walked back to the living room and saw Quinn leaning against the doorframe, sipping from a cup. Her eyes ran the length of the blonde's body, tracing each curve. Santana's gaze lingered on Quinn's lips as she licked her own. It was a real pity that Quinn insisted on sundresses and heterosexuality, especially with a body that begged to be tasted. But Santana Lopez was never one to let minor details like that get in her way. Granted, she would rather spend the rest of her life at the bottom of the pyramid than date Quinn Fabray. But as a one night thing, the prospect was immensely tempting. Her brain spun furiously, formulating a plan. She decided to play a little game. Santana's eyes darted around the kitchen, double-checking that no one was in sight before approaching the blonde.

Santana walked past Quinn, her hand accidentally-on-purpose brushing against her ass. Quinn whipped around immediately, half-glaring, half-staring at Santana, at a loss for words. Santana walked up to Quinn, standing so close that their lips were only an inch apart. She looked straight into the blonde's eyes, breathing hot air onto Quinn's lips.

"I know you want me," she whispered huskily.

"I don't-, what, Santana, you, what-" Quinn spluttered. Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's neck, the movement eliciting a harsh intake of breath from the blonde. Santana smirked, and whispered in her ear, her tongue flicking out to catch the blonde's earlobe.

"I can fuck you so hard that the entire party will know my name. And not the way a man will. I want the insides of your thighs pressed around my ears. I want to **taste **you, Quinn Fabray." She spoke softly, sensually, her fingers drifting down Quinn's stomach, light touches. The blonde was visibly affected, a muffled gasp escaping her lips. Santana noted a shiver running Quinn's entire body while her cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"Upstairs, third room on the left. Thirty minutes. I won't tell." Santana winked at the blonde and pulled away, breaking the spell. Seduction complete, Santana turned around and left, grinning to herself as she pulled out her phone. 11:22pm. She could feel Quinn's gaze following her out of the kitchen, a sure sign that the blonde wanted her. Score.

Santana went out to the living room, grabbing a shot from a freshman with slow reflexes and downing it. She sat herself on the couch and crossed both her arms and legs, one eyebrow arching as she took in the view. Brittany twirled around the room, assisted by a slightly tipsy Mike. Santana watched the pair, her stomach boiling at the scene. The blonde persisted in shooting Santana a pointed look every so often, letting Mike pull her in closer and closer with each twirl. The Latina simply glared, then looked away. She spent the remainder of the time taking another two shots, one after Mike kissed Brittany, and the second after she kissed him back. Santana pulled out her phone, squinting at the display. 11:52pm. Game on, Pierce. Game on.

Santana hoisted herself off the couch and strode towards the stairs, trying not to watch Mike and Brittany kissing out of the corner of her eye. She took the stairs three at a time, almost stumbling over the last set due to a combination of her buzz and irritation at Brittany's actions. Santana took a deep breath once she reached the second floor. She ran her fingers through her hair, smirking slightly at the prospect of what she was about to do.

Pushing through the third door on the left, Santana found Quinn sitting on the bed, ankles crossed, hands folded carefully in her lap. She grinned, closing the door behind her. The blonde stood up the instant she locked the door, quickly walking to Santana.

"Before you say a word, Santana. I am straight. I do not subscribe to your deviant lifestyle and I am certainly **not** a lesbian." Quinn spat out the word "lesbian" as if she was allergic to it. Santana held back a chuckle, knowing that if she laughed, she wouldn't be getting laid. And she really wanted to get laid, even if it was to erase the images of Mike's lips upon Brittany's. So, she swallowed the retorts that popped into her head and crossed her arms.

"Then why are you here, Quinn?" Santana cocked her eyebrow, eyes twinkling. She knew that she and Quinn were more alike than they admitted to being. Both were unable to pass up a challenge, and what Santana was proposing was quite possibly the challenge of Quinn's life.

"Because I'm drunk and I want you to **fuck** me." Santana's mouth dropped open at Quinn's bluntness. The blonde stepped closer, dark hazel eyes boring down into Santana's deep brown eyes. Santana bit back a gasp. She had been imagining this moment ever since she first saw the blonde in her Cheerios uniform, the skirt dangerously revealing, exposing toned legs and a firm, round ass when the girl twirled. Santana spent many a practice drinking in the view, nearly swooning when the blonde called her out for it. Quinn was oblivious, but to Santana, the blonde's voice turned into pure sex when she got angry, low and smoothly sensual.

Santana didn't hesitate, crashing her lips against Quinn's. The blonde responded immediately, returning the kiss and walking Santana backwards until the girl was pinned against the door. Santana moaned softly, wrapping her arms around Quinn. Both of her hands slid downwards, palming Quinn's ass firmly. The blonde pressed into Santana, her lips folding against the Latina's, needy and wanting. She let her mouth open slightly, tongue brushing against Santana's lower lip, asking permission. Santana's lips parted, their tongues meeting a second later, hot and wet. Quinn whimpered, tasting vodka and something that was purely Santana. A shock ran the length of Santana's spine at the sound and she pushed herself off of the door, tangling her fingers in Quinn's short hair, tugging slightly as she kissed the girl more aggressively. Santana needed Quinn, needed her tongue probing deeper, pressing against her own. The kiss grew desperate, heat building as both girls gasped for air, hands wandering frantically as their lips fought against each other's greedily. Santana took control, moving them towards the bed. Quinn fell backwards onto the covers, Santana licking her lips at the sight.

"Fuck…Quinn…" Santana bit her lip, arousal surging through her body. She didn't bother to hide her attention, eyes roaming across the blonde's exposed body. Quinn was spread out underneath her, face flushed, hair fanned out around her. Her sundress was slightly askew, revealing a sliver of a particularly risqué bra, at least for the blonde.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me? Don't make me change my mind," Quinn threatened, reaching out and placing her hand on the back of Santana's neck before pulling her down for a heated kiss. Santana's eyes darkened at the blonde's aggression, returning the kiss passionately, her tongue sliding against Quinn's. She began kissing down the blonde's neck, sucking hard at her pulse point. She bit down gently, tongue assuaging the red bite marks that formed. Santana was intent on leaving a mark, something to remind Quinn of how loud she was going to scream by the end of the night. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Santana's teeth closing down on her neck, her legs wrapping around Santana's waist. Instinctively, Santana ground her hips down between Quinn's legs, a moan ripping out of both girls at the intimate contact.

The Latina's hands moved over Quinn's shoulders, sliding the straps of her sundress down to reveal a pink bra edged with black lace. She leaned down, tracing the edge of the bra with her tongue while her hands worked underneath the girl, unhooking the clasp. Santana grinned, pulling the bra off with her teeth and throwing it into a corner. She claimed Quinn's lips again, hands grasping each breast, gently rolling one nipple between her fingers. The blonde gasped, pushing her hips upwards against Santana, needing more. Santana smirked, her hips slamming the blonde back down on the bed.

"You want me to fuck you? Then stop it. I fuck you **my **way." Santana growled into the blonde's ear, arousal evident in her voice. She worked down Quinn's body, kissing every inch of her pale white skin. Santana took one of the girl's hardened nipples in her mouth, sucking gently and letting her tongue swirl around it. Her teeth grazed the tip, causing Quinn to groan and arch her back, pushing herself farther into Santana's mouth. Her hands scrabbled at Santana's back, nails digging into her shoulder blades, sure to leave crescent-shaped reminders.

"Santana," Quinn moaned, waves of pleasure coursing through her body with every flick of Santana's tongue. Her fingers moved downwards, tugging at the zipper on Santana's dress. The Latina found herself growing even wetter at the sound of her name rolling off those flawlessly rosy lips. She took the hint and stripped off her clothing in record time, immediately turning to Quinn. The blonde lifted her hips, allowing Santana to remove the offending sundress. Santana threw it into the growing pile of clothes and lowered herself back on top of Quinn, their lips connecting. She slid one thigh in between Quinn's, feeling the slick wetness of the girl's panties coat her thigh. Santana moaned into the blonde's mouth, working her thigh upwards against Quinn's heated center, eliciting a loud gasp. The throbbing between her legs was growing more pressing as Quinn's hands found their way to her breasts, fingers pinching at each nipple. Santana whimpered softly, feeling a gush of wetness to her core.

"Lopez has a weakness?" Quinn smirked, flipping the girl over. The blonde's hands slapped Santana's legs apart, making room for her hips. Quinn pulled Santana's legs around her waist, gyrating downwards expertly. The Latina moaned loudly, squeezing her thighs together around Quinn. She had wanted control, but all thoughts of dominance disappeared the instant her center rubbed against Quinn's. Santana squeezed her eyes shut, letting Quinn's lips drift down her neck, tongue drawing circles on top of her collarbones. The blonde's hands explored each curve of Santana's body, an index finger tracing the outline of the Latina's abs. Suddenly, she felt Quinn's teeth bite down on her nipple, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting straight through her body, down to her center.

"Fuckkkk," Santana gasped, her fingers closing down on Quinn's scalp. Her eyes shot wide open, making contact with Quinn's. Santana noticed an evil glint flashing through the blonde's eyes and she growled, not liking the way she was getting cocky.

"My turn, Fabray." Santana rolled over, shoving Quinn back against the sheets. Her eyes flashed, challenging the blonde to question her dominance. Quinn simply smirked, her thumbs hooking into the sides of her panties. The blonde pulled them down, the evil glint never leaving her eyes. She watched the edge of Quinn's panties drop at a tantalizingly slow pace, the ache between her legs growing more and more insistent. Quinn gracefully curled her legs inwards, sliding her panties down over them before throwing the piece of soaked fabric to the side.

"You said you wanted to taste me, right?" The blonde's normally rather high voice had dropped an octave and the breathy tone made the throbbing between Santana's legs even worse. Quinn locked eyes with Santana, spreading her legs wide, her dripping sex revealed. Santana felt her mouth go dry, her gaze raking over Quinn's center, licking her lips hungrily. Never had she imagined that the blonde would be so teasingly forward. Santana knelt down immediately, hands on Quinn's hips, pulling the girl towards her.

"Mmmmmm." Santana breathed softly on Quinn's center. The blonde shifted her hips forward insistently but Santana backed away, smirking. She wanted to tease Quinn until she begged Santana to let her come. Santana grasped the blonde more firmly by the hips before starting to lick figure eights, circling around Quinn's clit and down around her center, her tongue dipping inside briefly before coming back up. The blonde squirmed underneath her, moaning softly at the feeling of Santana's tongue working between her legs. Santana's fingers crept up, spreading wide across Quinn's toned stomach as her tongue pressed against the girl's clit, not moving but simply there. Quinn was unable to hold back a gasp, winding her fingers into Santana's dark hair.

"Santana…" Quinn said shakily, a tone of warning in her voice. Her grasp tightened on Santana's hair, needing more friction to her core. Santana pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss to Quinn's center.

"Say please," She demanded, smirking. Her head was spinning at the heady scent of Quinn that had filled the room. She was dying to taste the blonde, feel her come around her tongue. Patience had never been Santana's strong suit, and the wetness between her own thighs was begging for a release, but she needed to hear Quinn beg.

"No," Quinn breathed, still as stubborn as ever. Santana sighed and leaned down, flicking her tongue against the girl's swollen clit. Quinn's hips jerked, a whimper falling out of the blonde's unwilling mouth.

"I said, say please," Santana repeated, both her hands on Quinn's hips, thumbs working in circles dangerously close to her core. She could feel the girl shuddering underneath her, reacting to each touch intimately, pushing her limits. Santana smirked, bending over to lick a wet trail from the inside of Quinn's knee to her center. Another whimper ripped out of the blonde, desperate need building between her legs.

"…Please," Quinn whispered, her thighs quivering from desire. Her cheeks flushed an even darker pink at the realization of what she was saying.

"What? I didn't hear you…" Santana's tongue flicked out again, delving between the girl's slick folds before pulling away expectantly.

"Please, Santana, just keep your tongue between my legs and fuck me!" Quinn burst out, her head flopping back against the bed in defeat. A wide grin spread over Santana's face and she complied, pulling Quinn's legs up onto her shoulders as she slid her tongue over the girl's center, swirling it around her clit and flicking. Quinn groaned, a bolt of pleasure shooting through her body. Santana's lips closed momentarily, sucking gently at the girl's center, and then dragging down to push inside. Santana moaned at the taste that was entirely Quinn, the sound adding a slight vibration, only causing the girl's thighs to close around her.

"More, San," she begged, her hips thrusting against Santana's tongue, needing the Latina deeper. Quinn's breathing grew more labored, the sound only adding to Santana's arousal. She worked her tongue inside Quinn, her right hand drifting down the blonde's stomach. She let her thumb rub quickly against the blonde's clit, her finger sliding from how wet Quinn was.

"Stop," Quinn demanded. Santana looked up, confusion spreading across her face. Quinn didn't explain, and instead tugged at Santana's hair, pulling her up for a greedy kiss. Santana slid her tongue into the blonde's waiting mouth, letting her taste herself. Quinn quickly pushed two fingers inside Santana, causing the Latina to gasp and bite down on the blonde's lower lip a little harder than was necessary, walls clenching down around Quinn. Santana's eyes faded to black as she understood Quinn's purpose in stopping her. She copied the blonde's actions immediately, fingers thrusting at a quick pace. Teasing Quinn had brought her arousal to a new height and she was certain that she would not last much longer. Quinn seemed to understand this fact, her fingers curling inside the Latina, brushing against her sweet spot.

"Quinn," Santana whimpered. The sensations flowing through her body were overwhelming, only amplified by the feeling of her breasts sliding against Quinn's, their nipples grazing against each other briefly. She could feel Quinn's fingers working harder inside her, hitting that spot again and again. Moans filled the air as both girls pushed deeper, faster. Quinn swiped her thumb across Santana's clit, sending her flying, pure pleasure shooting through her body.

"Oh, fuck, Quinn," Santana swore, her body shuddering against the blonde's, adding a third finger and curling them harder within Quinn, pushing her over the edge a few seconds later. The blonde's nails dug into Santana's shoulder as she came, the heat of her moan hitting the Latina's neck. The two rocked together, finding a rhythm in the pleasure as their orgasm flowed through them. They breathed heavily, heart rates slowing eventually, leaving them sweaty and spent, heat flowing between their bodies.

Quinn slung her arm around Santana's neck, dragging her back down for one last kiss. The blonde's tongue pressed against Santana's gently, intimately. She locked eyes with the Latina, lips pressing harder. A shiver ran through Santana, a response to the tender look in Quinn's eyes. Her body stiffened, pulling away immediately and rolling off of Quinn.

"San?" Quinn's voice was soft, curling into Santana's ear. The Latina backed away, the back of her knees against a chair in the corner. She began gathering her clothes hurriedly, restoring herself to the natural order of things. A long silence filled the room as she dressed.

"…But who are you going to do a duet with?"

Santana froze, brain immediately transporting her to a night like this, so long ago. Santana's head whipped around at an impossibly high speed to glare at Quinn, disbelief on her lips.

"What the **fuck.**" She spat it out, malice on the edge of her tongue. She had told Quinn about that night while in tears, and only in the strictest of confidences; it was unquestionably below the belt to use it against her now. Quinn glared right back, her icy gaze cutting through Santana.

"I said. Who. Are you. Going to. Do it. With." She cut her sentence into short strings, sarcasm flowing out of her mouth at Santana's inability to understand her meaning.

"Santana, just go ahead. Leave, that's fine. I probably won't remember this in the morning, anyways. And if you dare to bring it up, I will deny it until my last waking breath. But remember, Finn doesn't want you. Noah doesn't want you." The blonde's mouth hardened, preparing for the final blow.

"And Brittany doesn't want you, either." Quinn's eyes flashed cruelly. She climbed off of the bed, pulling her own clothes on, hands carefully smoothing the front of her sundress. She shot one last pointed glare at Santana before leaving.

Santana watched Quinn leave, almost collapsing into the chair the instant the door closed. She sat, fingers twisting together. Her eyes flickered: bed, door, floor, hands. She stared down at her fingers, her gaze lingering on the last one. Santana closed her eyes, curling her pinky.

All she could feel in the bend of her pinky was empty space.


End file.
